the_story_of_a_soldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Kvoras Forest
The Northern Kvoras Forest is a forest that is heavily shrouded in local folklore. Some say that it houses demons, other says it is a sacred place of the elven race, and some say it is filled with magical fairies and gretts. Located in the northern reaches of the Sylva continent, it is a place that is almost entirely unadventured and considered sacred by the locals surrounding it. The entrances to the forest are heavily wooded and venturing in anywhere besides a small road at the northwest boundary is a nightmare, as the forest regenerates as quickly as it is damaged. This place is so mysterious, not even the gods know of it's secrets, and no one, mortal or immortal has ventured in and come back. The forest spans an incredible 100 kilometers wide and 160 kilometers long, taking up the majority of the Northern Geltic Tribe's, Schmork, territory. Discovered Valuables The forest is known for its mystical aura and unknown phenomenas, but some of its vegetation, mosnters, and minerals have been documented and are in high demand. These include the bush herbs, Gicku, Salva, Potuh, and Gringeer. which are mostly used for medicinal purposes. The monsters hunted there consist of Bark Horn and Kikilla which provide great weather resistant hides and muscle for bows. Lastly the rare mineral collected there, the Gore Gem, is an extremely rare mineral only found in places with high concentrations of dark magic. These are used for explosive magic boosts and mage staffs. Most of these minerals are collected strictly by the Schmork tribe, and access is forbidden by them unless you are granted special permission by a chief general or higher in rank. More about the Schmork tribe here. Human Interactions The Kvoras Forest is known to have many adventurers fall to its mystical ways, though some methods of adventuriing in a small group and going in for less than thirty minutes have been formulated by the elders of the Schmork tribe for generations and without a Schmork guide you would most likely not return. The forest is divided in three seperate boundaries, the first is the safe boundary, where you can adventure without fear of the unknown for a limited time, as long exposure causes people to not return. The second is the danger boundary, where the instant someone crosses the boundary, they dissappear or run straight towards the center of the forest. The only exception to this was a traveler named Dorvakk Arcane, when he crossed the boundaries, he returned with the shield of a Schmork warrior who had ventured there. He would not tell anyone what he had seen there. The third boundary is the unknown, the area that is out of sight of the gods and the warrior, that part of the forest is covered in a thick fog and a magical boundary preventing anyone from viewing into that part of the forest. The Schmork tribe respects these grounds and considers it sacred ground of their deity.